Shades of Lust
by memelyne
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une fic de Kyia Star. Quand la jalousie et la haine envers une personne prend des proportions inquiétantes et surnaturelles et qu'une certaine Mai toujours plus aimantée aux problèmes que jamais se rencontrent. Que tout cela donnerait-til ?


_**Titre**_** :** Shades of Lust

_**Auteur**_** : **Kiya Star

_**Traductrice**_** :** Memelyne

_**Bêta-Lectrice**_ : Gabryell-P

_**Manga**_** :** Ghost Hunt (avec un léger crossover de CLAMP)

_**Genre**_ : Surnaturel/Romance

_**Couple**_ : Lin / Mai

_**Disclamer**_** :** Aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire d'ailleurs ^^

_**Bla bla de l'auteur**_** :** Kikou tout le monde ^_^

Alors me voici avec une histoire de Kiya Star que j'ai tout particulièrement adoré. Celle-ci m'ayant aimablement donné son accord pour la traduction de celle-ci, je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous la faire partager. De plus, j'ai pu remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas encore de fic Lin/Mai sur ce fandom en français, alors j'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire autant que moi-même. Sinon, je voulais dire un gros MERCI à ma super bêta Gabryell-P qui de part ses suggestions et ses conseils avisé m'a permis de vous poster ce chapitre d'une qualité nettement meilleure que celle que j'aurais pu vous présenter, car comme c'est la première fois que je traduis une fic, je ne suis pas encore totalement au point^^ Je voulais vous dire aussi que je ferais parvenir à l'auteur toutes vos reviews après les avoir traduites. Alors allez-y, lâcher les review, ça fera plaisir à l'auteur ainsi qu'a moi la traductrice bien évidement ^_^

D'ailleurs si vous voulez lire l'histoire en version originale voici le lien : http:// www . fanfiction . net / s / 3425147 / 1 / Shades of Lust (sans les espaces biensur ^^)

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Des circonstances inhabituelles**_

* * *

_Il va… il va lui demander ça après si peu de temps ! Comment ose-t-il ! _

_Cela te dérange ?_

Surprise, elle tourna brusquement la tête et balaya du regard la pièce pour savoir d'où provenait cette voix.

_Qui est là ?_

_Pourquoi te préoccupes tu de ses rendez-vous ?_

_Il m'a quitté à cause d'elle, je la hais !_

_Tu veux qu'il soit puni ?_

_Qu'il soit puni ? C'est sans doute elle qui l'a séduit ! _

_C'est elle la cause de cette trahison ?_

_Oui ! La petite pute, comment a-t-elle osé !_

_Donc c'est elle qui mérite une punition ?_

_Absolument, il n'y a aucun doute la dessus. Il est à moi ! Nous étions destinés à être ensemble pour toujours !_

_Alors je peux t'aider.__Je peux t'aider à débarrasser son esprit de ce poison qu'elle a introduit en lui._

_Tu le peux vraiment ?_

_Bien sûr, mais ce ne sera pas gratuit._

_Qui es-tu ?_

_Disons que tu peux me voir comme ton ange gardien._

_Et où es-tu ?_

Elle eu soudain la sensation d'un léger sourire ainsi qu'une main manucurée lui caressant les cheveux. _En toi_, fut la réponse lente et réfléchie qu'elle obtint.

_Et quel est le prix que tu demandes ?_

_Tu dois juste la détester, ce sera suffisant pour le moment._

_C'est ce que je fait, je la déteste ! Aide-moi ! _

Elle sentit de nouveau un sourire qui lui entraîna des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale.

_Maintenant, ferme les yeux, nous allons pouvoir commencer._

Ses paupières se firent soudainement très lourdes puis se fermèrent.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rétrospectivement, décida Mai, laisser tomber ses affaires pour pouvoir courir plus vite fut une grave erreur ; elle aurait pu les utilisé pour frapper ses actuels assaillants qui se trouvaient être deux lycéens de son école.

Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls à agir curieusement. En effet, la gente masculine au grand complet incluant les étudiants mais aussi le corps enseignant, avait eu un comportement étrange vis-à-vis d'elle durant la semaine écoulée. Sauf… qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait jusqu'alors poursuivit depuis son lycée.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait été rattrapée à quelques mètres de la Shibuya Psychic Reseach. Lorsque l'escalier menant au bureau où elle travaillait était en vue, elle avait laissé tomber son cartable ainsi qu'un grand sac en papier remplis de chocolats et de fleurs. De toute façon elle était exténuée. Elle était même surprise qu'elle ait pu tenir jusqu'au bâtiment de la SPR. Elle espérait qu'elle atteindrait la SPR avant qu'ils ne l'aient rattrapé. Une fois à l'intérieur elle aurait pu fermer la porte à clé et avec un peu de chance Naru, Lin ou même les deux auraient été capable de prendre le relais. Ce plan remettait nettement en cause son indépendance, mais comme on dit : temps désespérés en appellent aux mesures désespérées. Aucune chance d'y arriver songea-t-elle en luttant contre les mains qui la restreignaient.

« Aller, viens Taniyama! Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça pour quelques petites taquineries ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds qui lui tenait les bras lorgna sur elle un œil intéressé.

« Pas mal hein Kichiro ! » Dit il à son amis en ricanant.

_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec ses deux là ?_ Se demanda-t-elle. _Ce sont les clowns de la classe, d'accord, mais je ne les ai jamais vu agir de la sorte en faisant du mal physiquement aux autres._

Kichiro lui agrippa les cheveux et tira sa tête vers l'arrière puis pencha à son tour la sienne vers elle.

« Aller, Taniyama-chan » dit il d'une voix sucrée « Juste un petit baiser. Nous verrons bien jusqu'où ça va nous entraîner ». Finit il en la tirant un peu plus vers lui.

Elle recommença à se débattre de nouveau. Des larmes de douleur et de crainte glissant sur ses joues alors qu'elle essayait toujours d'échapper à la poigne de Takahiro. _Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide ! Naru, Bou-san, John, quelqu'un ! _Pensa-t-elle désespérément en fermant les yeux, continuant toujours de lutter pour se libérer avant que Kichiro ne puisse l'embrasser.

« Taniyama-san ? »

Kichiro cessa tout mouvement et regarda derrière lui, Takahiro leva les yeux et Mai cessa de se débattre. _Elle connaissait cette voix !_ En ouvrant les yeux, elle aperçut Lin à travers les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler de ses yeux. L'homme de grande taille regardait fixement la scène, un air choqué sur le visage: la même expression qu'elle lui avait vu quand Madoka avait fait une petite apparition à la SPR il y a quelque temps de cela.

Profitant de la surprise des deux garçons, elle parvint à s'échapper et courut en direction de l'assistant de son patron.

« Lin-san » pleura-elle en enveloppant ses bras autour de sa taille et en enfouissant son visage dans son torse.

Si Lin fut troublé par le fait d'être agrippé comme une sangsue par la jeune salariée de la SPR, il ne le montra pas. En posant une main sur son dos, Lin balaya la scène du regard pour apercevoir le cartable de la jeune fille ainsi qu'un grand sac en papier remplis de diverses choses non loin l'un de l'autre. Les deux garçon semblaient toujours surpris de l'interruption précédente et Mai trempait actuellement la chemise de son costume en tremblant violemment.

« Mais que se passe-t-il donc ici ? » Demanda-t-il lentement aux deux garçons, pointant sur eux un regard accusateur. « Eh bien ? »

« Nous voulions juste discuter avec Taniyama c'est tout » Répondit le brun.

« Discuter ? » Répéta Lin d'un air incrédule. D'après ses souvenirs quand il était arrivé, cela ressemblait plus à une lutte qu'autre chose, où Mai était retenue captive par le môme aux cheveux brun et le blond quand à lui, semblait essayé de l'embrasser de force. Alors qu'il revenait tranquillement d'une collecte d'information qu'il avait mené pour Naru, il avait soudainement entendu l'appel désespéré de Mai. Inquiet, il avait alors accéléré le pas en direction de la voix qui lui était parvenu aux oreilles. Il ne voulait même pas penser à ce qui aurait pu se passé s'il était arrivé ne serait ce que quelques minutes plus tard. « Pour moi cela ne ressemblait en rien à une discussion » finit il.

« De toute façon, que s'en soit une ou pas, ça ne vous concerne pas. Continuez tranquillement votre chemin sans vous préoccuper de Taniyama et foutez nous la paix ! » Fit le blond menaçant.

Lin le regarda fixement « J'ai bien peur de vous annoncer monsieur, que c'est là où vous avez tort. C'est une propriété privée ici et vous harcelez sexuellement notre employée ».

« De… de quoi ? » Bégaya le brun. Taniyama avait couru droit vers son patron ?

Lin ne leur laissa pas une chance de répliquer et asséna en les fixant froidement « Vous feriez mieux d'abandonner. Et que je ne vous reprenne plus à traîner ici de nouveau ! »

S'il y a bien une chose que l'on pouvait dire de lui, c'était bien qu'il avait l'art et la manière d'intimider les gens. Ç_a vient de moi où la température vient de baisser,_ se demanda Mai en frissonnant. Elle leva les yeux vers Lin et tenta un sourire vacillant face à son expression froide. _Lui et Naru ont presque la même_.

En se rappelant qu'elle était toujours accrochée à l'homme plus âgé. Elle se détacha et recula de quelques pas en serrant ses mains derrière son dos ; incertaine de la réaction de Lin quant à l'envahissement de son espace personnel.

Il se tourna pour lui faire face, son expression froide disparue aussitôt au profit d'un regard concerné.

« Est-ce que ça va, Taniyama-san ? »

Elle ne put lui répondre. Bien qu'elle se doutait de ce qu'il allait lui demander, la question la prit par surprise _« est-ce que ça va ? ». _Elle se recula de quelques pas en se préparant pour un sermon du grand brun et poussa un léger soupir frustré. Le remarquant, Lin décida de se calmer. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être mécontent d'elle. Il se dirigea vers le cartable de la jeune fille.

« Je croyais que Naru vous avait donné une semaine de congé pour vous permettre de récupérer ce que vous aviez manqué ? Ne me dites pas que votre travail vous manquait à ce point. » La taquina-t-il en se déplaçant vers l'autre sac et en le saisissant à son tour. Le contenu attira son regard : un beau bouquet de fleur et une multitudes de chocolats.

Mentalement, il passa en revue le calendrier ; ce n'était pas la St Valentin et ce n'était certainement pas non plus le White Day. Il semblait donc que Mai avait un admirateur, … ou deux, ou trois. Parce que vu le nombre de chocolats, ceux-ci ne pouvaient pas provenir que d'une seule personne seulement.

« Dans mon appartement, c'est pire ! » Lui dit elle.

Sa voix le fit sursauter, le sortant de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers elle « Pardon ? » Demanda-t-il.

Son sourire triste s'évanouie pour laisser place à un visage désemparé « Je suis désolée ! » Pleura-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains et en faisant de son mieux pour endiguer le flot de larmes.

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Je sais que Naru ne va pas être ravi de me voir ici, mais je n'en peux plus ! Ça a été comme ça toute la semaine ! »

Cela ne ressemblait pas à Mai d'être dans cet état et Lin le savait « Taniyama-san » dit il soigneusement « qu'est ce qui a été comme ça toute la semaine ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, restant là, debout, à sangloter. Il regarda les fleurs et repensa aux garçons qui l'avaient harcelée. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait?_ Se demanda-t-il. Il la prit doucement par le coude et la mena dans le bureau de la SPR. Une fois à l'intérieur, il posa les sacs sur le comptoir puis conduisit la jeune femme jusqu'au divan, l'exhortant gentiment de s'asseoir, lui promettant un peu de thé.

Arrivé près de la théière, il fouilla parmi les nombreuses sortes de thé à sa disposition et choisis du thé à la menthe plutôt que le thé noir préféré de Naru. La menthe était, à son avis, un thé réconfortant qui avait un parfum céleste. C'était d'ailleurs son préféré à lui.

Atteignant le placard, il contourna les tasses et soucoupes qui servaient habituellement pour prendre deux tasses en terre cuite teintées d'un vernis vert apaisant. Ils les aimaient bien, contrairement à Naru. C'était un cadeau de crémaillère que leur avait offert Madoka pour la mise en place des bureaux de la SPR ici à Shibuya. Et parce que Naru les détestaient tellement, celles-ci n'étaient utilisées que lorsque quelque chose allait très, mais alors très mal. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille sur le sofa, il était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il espérait juste que le jeune homme le remarquerait à temps avant de dire quelque chose de caustique. La dernière chose dont Mai avait besoin pour l'instant, c'était bien l'apathie de Naru.

En attendant que le thé soit prêt, Lin enleva les chocolats et les fleurs du sac. Il jeta le sac à la poubelle, puis mis les fleurs dans un vase, celui que Matsuzaki-san leur avait offert pour la St Valentin. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas pardonné à Naru de n'avoir reçu aucun cadeau en retour. Il regarda Mai du coin de l'œil. Elle ressemblait à un zombie assise là, le regard perdu dans le vague. _Si Takigawa-san était ici_, se demanda-t-il, _que ferait il ? _Il saurait sûrement comment la réconforter ou la tirerait au moins de ses sombres pensées.

Lin était le premier à admettre qu'il était loin d'être doué en ce qui concernait les relations avec les autres : le cas de la SPR à l'église l'avait joliment prouvé. Il avait envoyé une jeune fille possédée courir à travers les éléments sans une veste, dieu sait où, par pure frustration et manque total de compréhension de la situation. Et quand il avait compris… eh bien, il n'était pas étonnant que son jeune patron lui ait demandé de grandir.

En rétrospective, son refus de comprendre la situation était un comportement puéril. _Stupide_, corrigea-t-il. Puéril était un mot trop gentil. Son idiotie aurait pu tué Mai. Si Brown-san et Takigawa-san n'avait pas trouvé où Kenji s'était caché, Mai aurait très bien pu mourir de froid.

Et après, dans l'affaire du manoir… il avait peut-être vraiment besoin de grandir. De penser qu'une jeune lycéenne lui avait dit de laisser de côté les rancunes du passé était rien de moins qu'une chose embarrassante.

Il jeta à nouveau un œil à la jeune fille. Sa principale préoccupation désormais était de tenter de sortir la jeune fille de ses sombres pensées. Il regarda les fleurs et eut un accès soudain d'inspiration. En les prenant, il mit le vase sur le bureau de la jeune fille qui pour une grande partie de la semaine était vide. D'ailleurs le bureau de la SPR en entier semblait vide sans la présence de Mai pour déranger Naru et accidentellement Lin. Leurs disputes lui manquaient. La vie au bureau était très rapidement devenue ennuyeuse sans Mai.

Celle-ci regarda son bureau maintenant orné de fleurs. Lin lui dit d'une expression moqueuse.

« Là, maintenant votre bureau ne semble plus si vide. Pensez à elles comme un cadeau de la SPR pour le travail que vous faîtes ».

Elle lui répondit par un petit sourire - qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux – et inclina la tête, mais resta silencieuse. Puis elle retourna à ses pensées, le regard de nouveau dans le vague, tourné vers la fenêtre cette fois ci.

_Bien, c'est un demi succès, c'est toujours mieux que rien._ Pensa-t-il en se remémorant comment Takigawa-san se comportait tout le temps avec elle. L'ex-moine était plus physique avec elle ; il la prenait dans ses bras, il était l'épaule sur laquelle elle pouvait pleurer, l'ébouriffant (plus pour l'agacer qu'autre chose, de ça Lin en était sûr). En résumé, il agissait comme un grand frère pour elle. Mais Lin avait le sentiment que s'il agissait de même, elle le penserait possédé. De toute manière, ce n'était tout simplement pas dans sa nature d'agir de la sorte.

Il tourna son regard vers la porte avec une certaine frustration. C'était le moment crucial pour que Takigawa-san fasse son entrée. Malheureusement, la porte resta résolument fermée et la fenêtre vierge de toutes silhouettes éventuelles. En bref, il était tout seul.

Les taquineries furent d'emblée rejetées de son esprit. Il ne la connaissait tout simplement pas assez pour ce permettre cela. De plus, il n'était pas à l'aise avec tout ce qui avait trait aux taquineries avec les autres. Takigawa-san ne pourrait pas lui venir en aide cette fois-ci. Ni les trois autres du groupe, quatre si l'on incluait Yasuhara-san. _Mais comment Hara-san parvenait elle à réconforter Mai ?_ Se demanda-t-il.

Elle ne le faisait pas du tout, mauvais exemple. Hara-san avait toujours fait de son mieux pour réduire au minimum ses contacts avec Mai. Ne voyant en la lycéenne qu'une rivale pour l'affection de Naru. Personnellement, Lin pensait que la jeune médium ferait mieux de grandir un peu elle aussi.

Matsuzaki-san ? Figure maternelle, grande sœur. _Absolument pas, hors de question !_ Brown-san ? Hum… gentil, positif, mais ce n'était pas tellement lui qui réconfortait Mai. Il était plus une sorte de médiateur quand Takigawa-san allait un peu trop loin, ou quand elle et Naru se disputaient.

Il soupira et secoua la tête. Réconforter les gens n'était pas son fort, mais il ne pouvait certes pas laisser cette tâche à Naru. Il aurait plutôt tendance à envenimer les choses à défaut de les améliorer.

Il était irrémédiablement embarrassé, tout seul et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Se saisissant des tasses, il les déposa sur la petites table en en mettant une devant Mai et posa la sienne à côté de celle de la jeune fille.

« C'est du thé à la menthe Mai. Voulez-vous du miel ou du sucre ? » Demanda-t-il, l'appelant délibérément par son prénom.

Le son de la voix de Lin la fit sursauter, la ramenant à la réalité. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour se réorienter puis répondit :

« Ah, du miel, s'il vous plaît »

Inclinant la tête il disparut dans la cuisine pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec une bouteille en forme d'ours remplie de miel.

« Je préfère moi-même le thé à la menthe » Lui dit il en posant la bouteille et prenant place à ses côtés. S'installant de sorte qu'il puisse lui faire face sans avoir à tordre son cou.

Mai regarda les tasses curieusement.

« Je pensais que Naru les détestait ? »

« Oh, il les déteste bel et bien ! »

« Oh » _Alors pourquoi on les utilise ?_ Se demanda-t-elle perplexe.

« Parce que parfois elles sont pratiques » Déclara Lin comme s'il répondait à ses pensées, tout en versant une dose importante de miel dans son thé et buvant celui-ci à petite gorgée…

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il « Qu'entendiez vous tout à l'heure par _dans mon appartement c'est pire_ ? »

Elle regarda fixement son thé et fronça les sourcils.

« A peu près chaque surface libre de mon appartement, à part ma chambre, est recouverte de boîtes de chocolats, de fleurs et je ne sais vraiment plus quoi en faire. »

« Cela vient peut-être d'un admirateur secret ! » La taquina-t-il légèrement.

En réponse, elle lui esquissa un léger sourire, reconnaissant. _Hum… je ne suis peut-être pas si mauvais pour consoler les gens_, pensa-t-il. _On apprend des choses tous les jours_, se dit il intérieurement.

« Ça a commencé au début de la semaine » commença-t-elle « c'était tout d'abord bénin, mais les choses ont commencé à empirer à partir de mardi matin. C'est à ce moment là que l'histoire des fleurs et des confiseries a commencé ».

Nous étions aujourd'hui vendredi et il ne pouvait que constater que ce qui était en train de se passer était vraiment mauvais et avait apparemment tendance à progresser comme un virus.

Avant que Lin n'ait eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé au fil des jours, la porte s'ouvrit pour faire apparaître Naru.

« Lin » dit il en enlevant sa veste noire et l'accrochant « J'aimerais jeter un œil aux informations que tu as récolté… »

Il interrompit son discours en voyant son employée à temps partiel assise sur le divan.

« Mai ? Je ne t'avais pas donné ta semaine ? Tu ne deviendras jamais intelligente si tu ne rattrapes pas ton travail scolaire ! »

S'il avait été une personne plus théâtrale comme Matsuzaki-san ou Takigawa-san, Lin se serait à plusieurs reprise tapé la tête contre le mur le plus proche, en déplorant le destin de lui avoir collé le gamin le plus indélicat de l'univers comme patron. Quelqu'un aurait besoin d'apprendre à Naru ce qu'était le tact. Vraiment, c'était incroyable la façon qu'avait Naru d'être odieux sans essayer de l'être ! Plutôt que se taper la tête contre les murs comme il l'avait initialement pensé, Lin se contenta de le regarder fixement.

« Naru ! » Gronda-t-il avant que le jeune homme ne puisse rajouter quelque chose.

Shibuya Kazuya se figea. _A quand remontait la dernière fois où Lin lui avait parlé sur ce ton ? Oh, oui, quand Mai lui avait rapporté qu'il avait tordu une cuillère par la simple force de son esprit ; il ne lui avait d'ailleurs toujours pas entièrement pardonné ce coup là._ Il vit Lin qui le fixait, une lueur désapprobatrice dans le regard. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la jeune fille près de lui. Elle tremblait – ce qui était étrange – et gardait fermement son regard vers ses genoux comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

Elle n'avait rien dit, ne s'était pas énervée, n'avait pas hurlée ou eut d'autres réactions violentes qu'elle lui réservait quand il la vexait. Tout cela sonnait faux et cette sensation ne fit que s'accroître en lui à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de la situation. C'était Mai qui d'habitude criait et se dressait contre lui. Lin ne s'associait jamais d'habitude avec elle, même quand la SPR était sur une affaire. Mais cette fois, il était assis près d'elle et la protégeait, allant même jusqu'à le réprimander, lui.

Il balaya la pièce du regard. Il y avait des fleurs sur son bureau et des chocolats sur le comptoir ; ce n'était pas le jour de la St Valentin ni le White Day pourtant ! Le parfum du thé à la menthe embaumait la pièce. Et où il y avait du thé à la menthe… oui, il y avait aussi ces tasses qu'il exécrait, celles qui n'étaient utilisées que lorsque quelque chose allait vraiment très mal.

« Que s'est il passé ? » Demanda-t-il lentement.

Le chinois se remit sur ses pieds.

« Taniyama-san arrivait juste. Pourquoi ne pas t'asseoir pendant que je vais chercher mon ordinateur portable ? »

Il avait exprimé cela comme une simple demande, mais il y avait une nuance dans la voix de son associé qui lui disait que cela s'apparentait plus à un ordre qu'une demande.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau, Lin marqua une pause une fois arrivé devant Naru et murmura à son adresse :

« Essaie ne pas trop la brusquer. Je pense qu'elle a suffisamment été secouée pour aujourd'hui »

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda à nouveau Naru, le regard fixé sur la jeune fille assise sur son divan.

« Je pense que Taniyama-san nous a apporté notre nouvelle affaire. » Répondit il puis reprit sa route vers son bureau.

* * *

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de l'entrée en matière de cette histoire? Pour me le faire savoir cliquer sur ce petit bouton vert et faites moi part de votre avis. Ca prend pas longtemps et ça fait super plaisir ^_^**

**Biz**

**Au prochain chapitre ;)**


End file.
